


The Last race

by MrHysteria



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Racing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHysteria/pseuds/MrHysteria
Summary: If i accidentally fall off the bike my boyfriend will heal my wounds./쇼미8 40크루 - 담아 (feat.염따,ph-1)/
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 11





	The Last race

Перед самым стартом Мото-ГП над трассой прошел дождь. Организаторы и стюарды, в надежде, что полотно подсохнет, объявили о старте гонки без переноса. На брифинге гонщики были крайне возмущены подобным, так как это было абсолютно неприемлемо в их виде гонок.

Пока команда механиков готовила технику к старту, молодой человек в гоночном костюме разминался в глубине гаража. Ван Ибо. Самый молодой трёхкратный чемпион мотогонок, дерзкий и быстрый на трассе, чаще замкнутый и немногословный за ее пределами. Буквально единственным человеком, кроме родителей, физио и пресс-атташе, с которым он общался вне гонок был молодой фотограф Сяо Чжань. Они познакомились еще в самом начале карьеры гонщика. Молодые люди быстро нашли общий язык, и на свою первую гонку юноша прислал официальное приглашение в паддок.

Гонка началась в установленное время, асфальт местами был еще влажным. Гонщики, перегазовывая со шлифом, стартуют, чтобы после 12 кругов самый быстрый из них финишировал под клетчатым флагом.

Сяо Чжань не помнит, в какой момент произошла авария. Не запомнил, как стюарды приостановили гонку, вернув гонщиков к боксам команд, как маршалы убирали искореженный мотоцикл и обломки с трассы, как быстро едва дышащего парня увезли в ближайший госпиталь.

Сначала он вообще ничего не понял. Просто в какой-то момент камера перестала показывать гонщика под 85-ым номером. На всех мониторах были различные части трассы, повторы инцидентов, красивых обгонов, а в наушниках полнейшая тишина.

\- Ван Ибо? - попробовать тихо позвать, проверить все ли в порядке - всё, что сейчас можно.

Тишина. И только камера показывает около отбойника то, что раньше было байком насыщенного синего цвета. Кадры сменились записью момента, когда неудачно войдя в поворот, мотоцикл повело и он вылетел с трассы в гравийную ловушку, несколько раз переворачиваясь и ударяясь об землю, в конце концов попадая в отбойник.

Почему вообще эта гонка состоялась? Изначально было понятно, что либо асфальт не успеет просохнуть, либо дождь пойдёт снова в любой момент, и это будет не пара капель на какой-нибудь прямой или в повороте. Гонщики один за одним говорили об этом. Руководство решило иначе. _“Вам не впервой гоняться в таких условиях”_.

Сяо Чжань чувствовал, как чьи-то сильные руки сжимают его плечи, как кто-то что-то ему говорит. На секунду ему показалось, что он все еще в боксах, авария случилась с кем-то другим, не с Ибо. Его Ван Ибо. Но отвратительный писк какого-то аппарата, вывел его из прострации.

Прошло уже больше суток после того, как Ван Ибо прооперировали. Прошмыгнув в палату интенсивной терапии, Сяо Чжань не мог смотреть на хрупкого юношу, подключенного к приборам, которые поддерживали его жизнь сейчас. Только пищание кардиомонитора указывало на то, что он еще жив.

Бояться подойти, сидеть и смотреть в никуда. Прокручивать в голове момент аварии. Все, что мужчина сейчас мог. Он не помнил, как пытался выбежать из боксов, прямо по питлейну, в сторону поворота перед стартовой прямой. Туда, где лежал Ван Ибо. Не помнил, как кричал на парней, которые крепко его держали, на руководителя команды, как осыпал ругательствами организаторов, маршалов, стюардов. Всех, кто был причастен к случившемся. Ведь сильный и опытный парень, за спиной которого не один заезд, ни одна гонка в абсолютно различных условиях, в полной экипировке не мог в один момент закончить вот так! Он не помнил как ехал в больницу, как разговаривал с его родителями, как держал всю ночь за руку его мать.

Кардиомонитор пищал медленно. Грудь юноши поднималась совсем не намного. Почти все тело было закрыто.

\- Чжань-гэ, я сейчас словно робот. Сломался, разобрали, собрали, и вот я снова как новенький.

\- Снова твои дурацкие шуточки, Ибо.

Он отдал бы все сейчас, чтобы услышать его голос, увидеть широко распахнутые глаза и кривоватую гоблинскую улыбку. Он отдал бы все за возможность сказать ему те самые слова, которые держал глубоко внутри. Очень глубоко.

После нескольких месяцев общения, разъездов по всему миру вместе с гоночной командой, он поймал себя за тем, что разглядывает юношу. Не как фотограф, которому интересна модель, не как товарищ. Тогда Ван Ибо еще был совсем неопытным в большом спорте, наглым, беззастенчивым, агрессивным на трассе, словно дикая пантера, рвущийся с конца пелетона вперёд к клетчатому флагу. Первая победа, первый титул, второе и третье чемпионство. Травмы, слезы от обиды, несправедливые упреки, слухи. Сяо Чжань всегда был рядом. Неизменно поддерживал, радовался и плакал вместе с ним.

Напившись вдвоем после какого-то победного уикэнда в номере отеля, он впервые сдерживался, чтобы не прижать юношу к себе, запустить пальцы в волосы. Чтобы не поцеловать. Целовать сначала нежно, чтобы не спугнуть, чтобы показать как это приятно, а потом глубоко, войдя во вкус, показывая парню свои чувства, оголяя душу.

Чувства волной накрывали его. В попытках удержать себя от опрометчивых слов и поступков, он намеренно начал держался на расстоянии. Старался вне гоночных уикэндов не видеться, не сопровождал на мероприятия во время промо кампании, практически полностью перевёл общение в социальные сети. Пока однажды Ван Ибо не психанул, в который раз не находя друга в комнате ожидания.

\- Что изменилось, Чжань-гэ?

Вот и все. О какой дружбе может идти теперь речь? Он не имеет права появляться перед ним, перед его родителями. Это зашло слишком далеко. _"Я больше не могу быть твоим другом. Друг не разглядывает твою задницу, пока ты даёшь интервью"_. Почему именно он? Почему не какая-нибудь грид-герлз в коротенькой юбочке? Или на крайний случай не кто-то из гоночной команды? Почему Ван Ибо?

\- Ты меня избегаешь, потому что я нравлюсь тебе? Ведь так? Мне сказали в паддоке вчера, что ты напился с механиками и говорил обо мне весь вечер. Расскажи мне, что тебя волнует? Давай попробуем решить вместе эту проблему.

\- Да о чем ты, Бо-ди? Ты же знаешь этих чертей. Мелят языком все подряд, лишь бы слухи распускать, ха-ха.

Ложь. Он погряз во лжи перед ним за эти последние несколько месяцев. И вот он стоит перед едва тёплым телом, и боится, что это возможно его последний шанс сказать правду, открыться буквально единственному близкому человеку в этой жизни.

\- Прости. Прости, что молчал, что я врал. Прости, что не был рядом в последнее время. Мне так жаль...

Мерзкий писк кардиомонитора перестал отсчитывать ритм. Звук стал громким, постоянным, оглушающим, невыносимым. Слеза скатилась по его щеке. В одно мгновение стало так пусто внутри.

_\- Я люблю тебя..._


End file.
